


The Brightest Star In The Sky

by FallerN618



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Girl Power, Girl Saves Boy, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Girls' Night Out, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Growth, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Logic, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Mean Girls References, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, No Underage Sex, Past Torture, Percy Being an Idiot, Platonic Romance, Please Don't Hate Me, Problems, Psychological Torture, Puppy Love, Queen Songs, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Regret, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Slow Romance, Spoilers, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen Years, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love, Wizard of Oz References, Years Later, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallerN618/pseuds/FallerN618
Summary: You’re a huge Potterhead from America, and after a strange Halloween night, you find yourself at King’s Cross station, platform 9 ¾, and four teenagers you thought you’d never meet just a couple of feet away.





	1. The Strangest Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this came to my mind literally a couple of seconds ago and I had to write it down. Let me know if you think I should continue this. Please keep in mind that I only have experience in reading “/reader”s, not writing them, so any suggestions as to how to improve this story, and/or my writing will be appreciated. Also, I know that everyone is different both physically and mentally, however, I must change some aspects in order for this to work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a huge Potterhead from America, and after a strange Halloween night, you find yourself at King’s Cross station, platform 9 ¾, and four teenagers you thought you’d never meet just a couple of feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this came to my mind literally a couple of seconds ago and I had to write it down. Let me know if you think I should continue this. Please keep in mind that I only have experience in reading “x reader”s, not writing them, so any suggestions as to how to improve this story, and/or my writing will be appreciated. Also, I know that everyone is different both physically and mentally, however, I must change some aspects in order for this to work.

“Y/N! Hurry up! The candy will be gone by the time we walk out!” Your little brother whined as you finished putting on your scarf, your wand already in your hand. 

Your mother asked you to take Mason trick-or-treating alone, as she and your father had been invited to a Halloween party, and couldn’t come with you. It was only a walk around the neighborhood, nothing too drastic, so you accepted, excited to wear your new Gryffindor scarf as part of your costume, you’re never too old for trick-or-treating.

“I’m coming, calm down!” You said as you walked out of your room and closed the door. You swiftly grabbed the house keys from the table and met your 8-year-old brother, who was beaming excitedly. You took his hand and walked out the door, making sure that the sign informing everyone that you weren’t handing out candy this year was able to be seen, locked the door and started your walk around the neighborhood. Living in one of the calmest parts of San Francisco had its perks.

After you and your brother got enough candy to rot your teeth, you both lied down in your backyard, looking at the stars. Mason had suddenly taken a liking towards the stars and many constellations, and you were happy to teach him what you knew, both from the Internet and from investigating a bit on the astronomy aspect of Harry Potter.

“What are you teaching me today, Y/N?”

You thought for a bit before smiling widely. “How about the star called Sirius?” You watched as your brother nodded at you, before looking at the starred sky again. “Remember how to locate Orion,” you started, watching Mason’s eyes travel wildly before stopping in the general direction of Orion’s belt, which made you continue. “Now, from Orion’s belt, draw a diagonal line, this will make you find it easier. Sirius is the brightest star in the sky.”

“I see it!” He smiled wildly while pointing up. You congratulated him and listened as he kept pointing at different constellations, all which you had taught him how to find. Suddenly, you saw a flash of light soar across the sky before disappearing right as it reached Sirius. “A shooting star! Make a wish, sis!”

“Uhh, I wish to be part of the magical world of Harry Potter.” You said out loud, still looking at the sky.

“I wish for more candy!” You rolled your eyes playfully, laughing slightly. Then gave him some of yours. He gasped. “My wish came _true! _That means that your wish will come true, too, Y/N!”__

____

“Let’s just go to sleep, I’m tired, and it’s past your bedtime already.” You ruffled his hair as you both walked to your rooms. Mason jumped up and clung to you as he wished you goodnight and gave you a loving kiss on your cheek, to which you did the same and carried him to his bedroom, tucking him in. “I love you, Mace. ‘Night.”

____

With that, you went to sleep, not knowing what awaited you.

____

As you fell into a dreamless sleep, you awoke to the feeling something hitting your side a bit roughly. You opened your eyes to see a cart next to you, and a girl with flaming red hair and green eyes running towards you. 

____

You decided to question your mental health later and quickly caught the cart before it went further, and looked around quickly, noting the many people walking by. “...Toto, I’ve a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore.” You muttered to yourself, the gears in your head turning as you scanned the cart in front of you. 

____

The girl, who looked an _awful lot _like Lily Evans, got to you and grabbed the cart. “Thank you, I’m really sorry for that, it suddenly slipped from my hands.”__

______ _ _

“It’s alright. At least you caught it before it hit someone else.” You smiled, trying to keep your calm as you noticed your surroundings and her English accent. You’re pretty sure the girl noticed yours, too, as she gave you a curious look.

______ _ _

“You’re not from here, are you? I’m Lily Evans, nice to meet you.” She smiled and shook your hand, not knowing that what she just said made you panic internally.

______ _ _

“Y/N L/N, nice to meet you. And to answer your question, no, I’m from San Francisco.” You smiled back, thanking the heavens that you had been in the drama club most of your time at school. You didn’t know how this would’ve gone otherwise. Being a theatre kid really had its benefits, besides being awesome, of course.

______ _ _

“Have you always been here? Or did you transfer from another magical school recently?” She questioned, looking at you kindly. You quickly decided to let your instinct and improvising skills do their job while you mentally scanned the place, making sure she didn’t notice. You held your gasp when you saw a huge red train waiting to leave. Were you in platform 9 ¾?

______ _ _

“I’ll be starting my fourth year, but I just transferred from Ilvermorny, so actually, this is my first year here. What year are you in?” You mentally sighed in relief as she smiled, telling you that she was also in the fourth year. You quickly looked around and spotted a group of four guys that looked very familiar. Conveniently, they were near the place where an entrance to the train was located, so you could talk to them and see what happens. “I’m really sorry, Lily, but I have to go, the train will leave soon.” 

______ _ _

You both promised to meet later, and so you grabbed your cart, which was next to you and you just noticed, quickly walking forward, a plan already starting to form in your head.

______ _ _

You walked forward and looked at the black cat sleeping on top of a book on one of your trunks, deciding that it would be part of your plan. You picked it up and smiled as it purred before opening its large, green eyes. “Hey, sweetie. I’m guessing that if I was granted this wish, you’re going to be helping me a lot.” The cat meowed and you took it as a sign that it understood. “You’re a smart one, aren’t you? Well then, would you help me?” After it tilted its head and meowed once more, you told the cat what to do, smiling excitedly, although you questioned your sanity a bit, as it jumped out of your arms and started running towards the group of guys from earlier, you waited a few seconds before running after it.

______ _ _

You saw one of the guys, who had shoulder-length hair, notice your cat running towards them, then look at you running after it, and swiftly managed to pick it up in his arms, watching the cat tense, but stay still.

______ _ _

You caught up to them and smiled, your breathing slightly heavy. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what he saw but it seems like it was worth escaping.” You chuckled and picked him up as the stranger handed him to you. You scratched behind your cat’s ears and watched as he relaxed and purred, your smile getting a bit wider. You were already growing fond of this cat.

______ _ _

“No problem, anything for a damsel in distress.” The guy smiled at you and winked, and you dramatically placed a hand over your heart.

______ _ _

“My knight in shining armor!” You fake swooned, then laughed. “No, but really, thanks.” You grinned.

______ _ _

“You’re not from here, are you?” Another guy raised an eyebrow, he had round glasses that confirmed your theory further.

______ _ _

The guy with long hair wrapped an arm around your waist. You shook your head and explained the same way you did with Lily. “American, huh? Well, glad to have an exotic bird coming from afar, and beautiful, even.” He flirted.

______ _ _

You smiled and fought the blush, you couldn’t act like one of the many bimbos you read about, not if you wanted this plan to work. “Thank you, no one’s ever told me that before.” You suddenly realized that you hadn’t introduced yourself. “I’m Y/N L/N, a pleasure to meet you.” You extended your hand at him, also looking at the other three guys, expecting him to shake it.

______ _ _

You did _not _expect him to grab it and plant a kiss on the back of your hand, maintaining eye contact. “Sirius Black. The pleasure’s all mine.” You rolled your eyes playfully and gently pulled your hand back, biting the inside of your cheek.__

________ _ _ _ _

“Now, Padfoot. You’ll scare her off.” A guy with scars on his face said, from what was happening, you were pretty sure that you knew who he was. “Remus Lupin, nice to meet you.” You smiled.

________ _ _ _ _

“Likewise. However, it takes much more to scare me off, believe me.” You chuckled, then looked to the side as you felt an arm wrap around your shoulders. James, you guessed, as he wore glasses that reminded you of Harry Potter and had hair equally messy if not more.

________ _ _ _ _

“I’ll consider that. I’m James Potter and he’s Peter Pettigrew, a pleasure to meet you.” You smiled at them, keeping your calm as to not murder Peter right then and there. You knew you had to be friends with him too, in order for this to work.

________ _ _ _ _

“So, love, got a seat on the train already?” You heard Sirius behind you, and you turned your head to see him standing awfully close to you, to which you took a step forward, making the space between you wider, and answered that no, you didn’t. “Would you like to sit with us, then?” 

________ _ _ _ _

You looked around to see James and Remus smiling, so you knew it didn’t bother them. “Uh, sure. Let me get my cart real quick.” With that, you put your cat down and started walking quickly towards your cart, watching as your cat walked by your side. You really needed to name him.

________ _ _ _ _

As you walked back, you saw them talking, but when you approached, they shut up immediately. Remus walked towards you and looked at the book your cat was previously sleeping on top of. The book was the size of your hand and thick enough to be around 300 pages. “‘To Kill A Mockingbird’, huh? You’ve got a good taste in books.” Remus smiled at you, to which you smiled back and thanked him.

________ _ _ _ _

“Want us to help you with those?” Sirius asked while picking up one of your trunks. They looked heavy, and you saw Sirius struggling to carry it.

________ _ _ _ _

“Um, no, thank you. I can handle it.” You answered while easily picking up the trunk still on the cart, and swiftly grabbing the other one from Sirius’ grasp, to the boys’ amazement. You watched your cat pick up your book with its mouth, kind of like a dog would, and walked into the train.

________ _ _ _ _

After you settled in an empty compartment, you sat down and looked through the window, thinking and from time to time muttering to yourself.

________ _ _ _ _

How could you be part of the Marauders, while at the same time not asking them, so you did not look desperate about it, therefore making _them _want to be friends with _you _?____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You gasped softly as the answer hit you like a truck. You smiled mischievously, your eyes shining.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You needed to **outprank them **.****

********

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********


	2. Wondering Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions as to how to improve this story (Constructive criticism) and/or my writing and any kind of feedback will be appreciated.
> 
> Warning: Language

As soon as you finished planning your first prank, you saw the Marauders walk in. Sirius immediately made a beeline to the place next to you, even though there was plenty of space in the compartment.

You watched as James and Peter sat in front of you, and saw Remus sitting in the corner, already lost in a book. You could relate.

“So, love, tell us about yourself,” Sirius said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you closer. You decided to let him be because _THE SIRIUS ORION BLACK WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU _. Still, you kept your calm. Er, externally, that is. Your cat was curled up in your lap, and it hissed at Sirius when he pulled you close. You started petting it so he would calm down.__

__“What’s the fun in telling you about myself instead of letting you discover it on your own?” You questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking at his slightly surprised expression._ _

__James’ mouth stretched into a grin, his eyes showing a mix between excitement and amusement. “Touché.”_ _

__You smiled and winked at him. “I’ll answer questions, though.” You looked back at Sirius, still smiling._ _

__“I’ll take that.” He grinned. “So, I’m guessing you’re Muggle-born, yes?” He pulled you a little bit closer, you pretended not to notice._ _

__“Correct. Fun fact, in America we call muggles ‘no-maj’s.” You stated, still petting your cat. You, yet again, thanked the heavens that, being a fan of Harry Potter, you researched on Pottermore about anything you could find. Not to mention the Fantastic Beasts movies that also helped you on the American side of magic._ _

__“Interesting. Anyway, since you’re Muggle-born, what is your favorite rock band?” He raised an eyebrow._ _

__You knew this was actually a vital question because by this point Sirius would already be in rebellion against his family, so he would start wearing muggle clothes and merchandise from various muggle bands. You couldn’t mess it up and say the name of a band that didn’t even exist at that point yet._ _

__“Oh, there’s many that I like. My favorite…” You excused while you made your mental math. So, Sirius dies in the fifth book, which is situated in 1996 according to Pottermore. Harry was born in 1980. So, 1981 was the year when James and Lily died at 21. Minus that…1960 would be the year they all were born. You remembered from an old school presentation that Queen started out in 1967, and currently, you should be in the year 1974, so that was good. “My favorite would be ‘Queen’. They’re incredible.”_ _

____You also thought about mentioning one of their songs, “Bohemian Rhapsody”, and remembered that it was released in Halloween, 1975, so you had to wait a whole year before you could share your love for the song with Sirius. Bummer._ _ _ _

____“Great choice, I quite like the band too, such beautiful music.” You couldn’t physically be closer to Sirius, unless you sat on his lap, which you would _not _do. You understood that you were a new girl and that he flirted with anything that had boobs, but it was too much. You scooted a bit further away from him as you nodded.___ _ _ _

______“Yeah, um, anything else you’d like to ask?” You managed to hide the discomfort in your voice, but you were pretty sure that if someone looked into your eyes long enough, it’d be clear as day._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How about you ask us something?” James asked, looking straight into your eyes. Shit, he noticed that you were uncomfortable._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, sure, let me think for a second.” Yes, let me think about something I don’t know about you. Oh, wait, I have to play this off. “Um, I heard about the students also being sorted into houses here, which are you in?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The four of us are in Gryffindor. Which would you like to be in?” Peter answered, and you noticed it was the first time he actually talked to you._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, seeing that all five people I’ve met today are Gryffindor, I’d like to be there too.” You smiled, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw Remus raise his head slightly, almost unnoticeable. He was also paying attention._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Five? Who else have you met?” You had forgotten for a second that Sirius was next to you, and you noticed that he had also taken his arm off from around your shoulders and it was now resting at his side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, I met this wonderful girl right before my cat ran off, she’s also in your year, so I’m pretty sure you know her, her name is Lily.” You fought the huge grin that was trying to make its way onto your face when you saw James’ head raise immediately._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lily? Lily Evans?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s the one. Why, something wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _

____Sirius leaned closer to you and whispered in your ear, making shivers run up your spine. “You see, Prongs here, er, that’s James, he has had a _huge crush _on Lily ever since he laid eyes on her.”___ _ _ _

________“Oh, I see now.” You bit your lip and grinned wildly, you couldn’t suppress it this time. “That’s really cute, actually.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, sod off, Padfoot.” James kicked Sirius’ leg, his face as red as Lily’s hair. “You didn’t have to tell her that…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s alright, James. So, I take it she doesn’t like you back? Or are you just afraid to ask her out?” _HA! _You mentally laughed at your second question.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I keep asking her out, but she keeps saying no. I won’t give up, though.” The intensity and determination in his eyes was so clear that now you noticed why Lily ended up marrying him, he was absolutely _adorable _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well do you even know why she says no?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That’s the thing, we don’t know why she doesn’t like me. I mean, I didn’t mean to sound arrogant there, but I’d like to know the reason.” He lamented, looking down. Your heart went out to him, he just looked so sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I might be able to be of some help. However, I’d like some peace and quiet before we arrive. I want to read for a bit.” You explained, smiling at James before turning, your back against the wall and picked up the small book from before. “To Kill A Mockingbird” You gently opened the book and started reading._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wait…WHAT?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You blinked rapidly and rubbed your eyes, then kept reading._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No way.” You whispered to yourself in disbelief. Was this actually happening?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You smiled to yourself. If you had the books with you, it’d be easier to use the information and act correctly based on it. You kept reading the book happily for the rest of the ride._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You didn’t know when exactly did you fall asleep, but you were woken up by someone muttering your name and shaking you slightly. You groaned softly, opened your eyes and saw that you were cuddled up against Sirius’ side. You quickly scrambled off, apologizing over and over, your cheeks clearly supporting Gryffindor house. Sirius just laughed and told you it was quite alright. Obviously, he’s never going to miss an opportunity and took the chance to shamelessly flirt with you, to which you just rolled your eyes, your cheeks still red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You grabbed your book, remembering from the first book to leave your luggage in the train, and followed the Marauders outside. You gasped when you saw the Thestrals pulling the carriages. You don’t remember witnessing someone’s death, unless the Harry Potter movies count._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“They’re beautiful!” You breathed out, amazed by the horse-like creatures._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I know, right? The carriages are pretty cool.” James chuckled, smiling at you. He was confused when you shook your head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No, not the carriages. The Thestrals are magnificent! I’ve never seen one up close before.” You walked closer, mentally screaming at yourself ‘Of course you’ve never seen one, they don’t exist in your world, you dimwit!’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What are you talking about? There’s nothing there.” Sirius wondered, confused until Remus answered Sirius’, James’, and Peter’s questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“A Thestral is a horse-like creature with wings that only people who have witnessed someone’s death can see. That’s why none of us can see them.” He informed the rest, looking at you sympathetically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Anyway, are we going, or not? Let’s get inside a carriage!” You exclaimed, embarrassed by what Remus just told the rest and their pitying looks. You didn’t want pity, much less from something that you don’t even remember happening at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And so, you did. The five of you got inside the carriage, you sitting between James and Remus to avoid Sirius. You still felt a bit uncomfortable with all his flirting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Holy shit…” You gasped as soon as you managed to see the castle. It was magnificent! Nothing like what the books described and much less what the Movies portrayed. There was absolutely no way to describe the elegance, safety, happiness, and, well, magic that you could feel radiating from the castle. Hogwarts was simply majestic. You kind of felt like royalty by just knowing that you would be studying there, and living there for the next school years, too!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I know! That’s what I thought when I saw it!” Remus whispered to you, smiling excitedly just by seeing your reaction. You were adorable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You were the first one out of the carriage. Running past students, excited to finally get inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Whoa, slow down, Y/N! You’ll kill someone if you keep going so fast!” A familiar voice laughed, and a gentle hand grabbed your wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Lily! Hi!” You greeted the redhead. “I’m sorry, but have you seen this?! It’s beautiful!” You grinned and noticed someone next to her, you assumed it was young Severus Snape, as he looked a lot like the books described him as. “Hi, I’m Y/N L/N, you are?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Severus Snape. You’re a friend of Lily’s?” He raised an eyebrow. You decided that you’d be nice to him, hopefully becoming his friend so you could make his time at Hogwarts less traumatic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Wait…That’s right! I can change the events that happen in Harry Potter! I can change the future! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah, she just transferred from Ilvermorny, and we met in the train station a couple of hours ago,” Lily explained Severus who nodded understanding the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well, I guess you’re not that bad. After all, Hogwarts _is _a magnificent place, not just by structure.” Was that a smile you just saw? You grinned wider, if possible, and walked with them until you got to the building, where Lily and Snape kept walking to, most likely, the Great Hall. You were about to go with them but then stopped dead in your tracks once you remembered that you hadn’t been sorted yet.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Where am I supposed to go?” You muttered to yourself, looking around in slight internal panic. Until you saw her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Um, excuse me,” You started, suppressing a gasp when the woman turned around. It was McGonagall! It had to be! She stood with an aura of authority and elegance. She was gorgeous, much younger than what the movies portrayed and rightfully so. “I’ve just transferred from Ilvermorny, I should be in the fourth year and-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Y/N L/N?” You nodded, and relaxed when you saw her smile. “Come with me, please. I need to greet the new students. You’ll be sorted into your house after the first years, alright?” You nodded again, at a loss of words, obviously. McGonagall, The Minerva McGonagall, officially the best teacher ever, and maybe even the best character in the whole series was standing in front of you, and talking to you! She even smiled at you! God, you were about to faint. You were pretty sure your cat noticed as he jumped into your arms and purred, making you calm down a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________You walked with McGonagall to the huge, oak front door, and waited until you heard three heavy knocks. The door opened immediately, and You saw Hagrid for the first time. He was so huge compared to the small first years, the contrast was incredible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” said Hagrid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” You noticed they said the exact same thing as they did in the first book because you only managed to read up until the sorting in the train. Do they say the same thing every year? Shouldn’t it be already established? So many emotions at once were starting to make your head hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________You and the kids followed her until you were all inside a small, empty (well, used to be empty) chamber off the hall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Welcome to Hogwarts,” started Professor McGonagall, and you watched her say, again, word for word, the exact same speech she told Harry in the first book. You almost jumped four feet in the air when everyone started screaming, and you noticed the ghosts talking to each other, not giving a second glance to the poor first years. You smiled when you recognized the Fat Friar, the Bloody Baron, the Grey Lady, and Nearly Headless Nick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The doors opened, and you saw, from left to right, the Gryffindor table, the Ravenclaw table, the Slytherin table, and the Hufflepuff table. One by one, the kids were sorted and joined their houses, and soon, you were the only one left in the small room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Now, I have some news to tell the fourth years.” Started Dumbledore, and, yet again, you were amazed by his appearance. You were in the Magical World of Harry Potter, you’ll be amazed even when you go to the bathroom! “You’ll be joined by a new student, who just transferred from Ilvermorny. Because she hasn’t been sorted into her house yet, the Sorting Hat will put her in her rightful place right now. Everyone, please give a warm greeting to our American new student, Y/N L/N!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________McGonagall placed a hand on your back and guided you to the stool, you saw everyone clapping, some excitedly, some politely. But you didn’t expect to hear loud cheering from the Marauders, and you even saw Lily cheer for you! You couldn’t keep the smile off your face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When you sat down and put on the hat, which, like to most first years, dropped over your eyes, the first thing you heard the small voice in your head say was-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“My, my. You shouldn’t be here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Sorry guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of explaining as to what’s going on and news that not all hope is lost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, read the whole thing. This is not over!

Hey guys! Um, well, thank you so much for the feedback! 

Here’s the problem: my laptop is shit and it takes me too long to publish a chapter.

Between making sure the right words are italicized and that the chapter is broken into paragraphs, it takes me about an hour just to edit it.

I’m not saying I’m abandoning the story, because I’m not! 

I actually decided to publish my story here to expand it. I also wanted to publish it on Wattpad. I originally wrote this story on Tumblr, and it’s still there! In fact, as of today (October 30th, 2019), chapter 21 has been published a couple of weeks ago

If you do want to keep reading this story, try going over to Tumblr. I’m also FallerN618 over there.

Once I finish the story, I might try again over here, but as of now, I find it too frustrating.

I hope you can understand my situation and I really hope you don’t hate me for this. I hate disappointing you!

Anyway, thanks for reading all the way through, I really appreciate it! 

If you do check it out on Tumblr, drop a comment over there and let me know you came from here! I’m also always happy to chat, so you can send me messages if you want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m in love with this story and I really hate not being able to publish the chapters here quickly without italicizing the whole thing :(


End file.
